Playtonic Games
'Playtonic Games '''is a ready-made interactive leisure and entertainment software development company located in Staffordshire, England, created in August, 2014. It is composed of former Rare, Ltd. alumni who left their former jobs to have the freedom to create the game that fans have been waiting for: a true successor to the original [[Banjo-Kazooie Series|''Banjo-Kazooie]]'' games, which is now known as ''Yooka-Laylee. History Playtonic Games was incorporated on Tuesday, August 12, 2014. Playtonic Games first revealed their company on Tuesday, February 10, 2015.http://www.playtonicgames.com/why-hello-there/ * On April 30th, 2015, Playtonic Games revealed their first game: Yooka-Laylee.''http://www.playtonicgames.com/introducing-yooka-laylee/ * On April 11th, 2017, Playtonic Games released Yooka-Laylee simultaneously for Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Steam. * On December 14th, 2017, Yooka-Laylee was released for the Nintendo Switch. On June 7th, Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair was announced. Games * [[Yooka-Laylee|''Yooka-Laylee]] (2017) * ''Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair ''(2019) List of Staff Current Staff *Chris Sutherland (Project Director, Software Engineer) *Gavin Price (Managing Director, Creative Lead) *Steve Mayles (Character Art Director) *Jens Restemeier (Technical Director, Software Engineer) *Steven Hurst (Environment Art Director) *Mark Stevenson (Technical Art Director) *Dean Wilson (Creative Art Director) *Kevin Bayliss (Graphic Artist) *Dave Rose (Artist) *Ross Bullimore (Designer) *Catarina Barros (Engineer) *Dan Murdoch (Audio Designer) *Damien Sparkes (Environment Artist) *Gary Talbot (Technical Animator) *Hamish Lockwood (Designer) *Simon Gerges (Senior Software Engineer) *Lee Jackson (QA Tester) *Gary Richards (Design Team) *Andy Wilson (Producer) *Justin Cook (Designer) *Matt Griffin (Audio Designer) *Chris Woods (Operations Manager) *James Lawrence (Engineer) *Josué Candela (Gameplay Designer) *Anthea Van Leeuwen (Environment Artist) *Duncan Treadgold (Engineer) *Karl Roe (Software Engineer) *Joseph Douthwaite (Software Engineer) *Daley Johnson (Engagement Director) *Harry Robinson (Designer) Freelance Contributors *Grant Kirkhope (Composer) *David Wise (Composer) *Steve Burke (Composer) *Phil Tossell (Software Engineer) *Wil Overton (Illustrator) *Ed Bryan (Character Designer) Former Staff * Karn Bianco (Programmer) * Becky Lavender (Programmer) * Andy Robinson (Writer, Web Editor, Voice Actor) Gallery Employees Chris_Sutherland.jpg|Chris Sutherland: Project Director & Software Engineer Gavin_Price.jpg|Gavin Price: Managing Director & Creative Lead Steve_Mayles.jpg|Steve Mayles: Character Art Director Jens_Restemeier.jpg|Jens Restemeier: Technical Director & Software Engineer Steven_Hurst.jpg|Steven Hurst: Environment Art Director Mark_Stevenson.jpg|Mark Stevenson: Technical Art Director Dean_Wilson.jpg|Dean Wilson: Creative Art Director Kevin_Bayliss.jpg|Kevin Bayliss: Character Artist Dave_Rose.jpg|Dave Rose: Artist Ross_Bullimore.jpg|Ross Bullimore: Designer Dan_Murdoch.jpg|Dan Murdoch: Audio Designer Damien_Sparkes.jpg|Damien Sparkes: Environment Artist Gary_Talbot.jpg|Gary Talbot: Animator Hamish_Lockwood.jpg|Hamish Lockwood: Designer Simon_Gerges.jpg|Simon Gerges: Senior Software Engineer Lee_Jackson.jpg|Lee Jackson: QA Tester Gary_Richards.jpg|Gary Richards: Designer Andy_Wilson.jpg|Andy Wilson: Producer Justin_Cook.jpg|Justin Cook: Designer Grant_Kirkhope.jpeg|Grant Kirkhope: Composer David_Wise.jpg|David Wise: Composer Steve_Burke.jpg|Steve Burke: Composer Phil_Tossell.jpeg|Phil Tossell: Software Engineer Matt_Griffin_2.jpg|Matt Griffin: Audio Designer Chris_Woods.jpg|Chris Woods: Operations Manager James_Lawrence.jpg|James Lawrence: Senior Software Generalist Josue_Candela.jpg|Josué Candela: Gameplay Engineer Anthea_Van_Leeuwen.jpg|Anthea Van Leeuwen: Environment Artist Daley Kong.jpg| Daley "Kong" Johnson: Engagement director Former Staff Karn Bianco.PNG|Karn Bianco: Retired Incredible Engineer Becky_Lavender.jpg|Becky Lavender: Retired Incredible Engineer Andy Robinson.jpg| Andy Robinson: Retired writer & Comms director Catarina Barros.jpg|Catarina Barros: Retired software engineer Old Logos Playtonic Games Old Logos.png| Old Logo Ideas Trivia * In 2012 before Playtonic Games was formed, Ex-Rare members tried to get back together once already. However, everyone was working on other projects, and ultimately failed in the end.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWF2fMWKS90 *Playtonic is a play on the words Platonic, meaning "intimate and affectionate but not sexual," and Play, referring to the fact they are video game producers. External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official Twitter *Official Forums References Category:Yooka-Laylee Category:Playtonic Games Category:Companies